Stargazing During a Lightening Storm
by ColorfulTurtles
Summary: Mom-to-be Lucy has become the center focus for bad-boy-criminal Laxus as he serves time at Scarlett penitentiary were Lucy works. Little does she know that her and her unborn children's lives depend on Laxus' release and return to his less then law-abiding family which has been keeping a close eye on the mother-to-be until his return.


**Authors Note: For those of you who follow my other stories I would like to apologize for such the long absence my life has been a little crazy but it's calmer now so I should be able to upload more frequently to this and my other two stories! For those of you who are new, or returning, welcome! this is a new story that I decided to take a much more modern spin on for the two main characters, whom will be announced as you read, not gonna give any spoilers, hope you like! Please leave a review at the end! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly pushing herself up from her chair, one hand cupping her swollen belly as the other pushed herself up, Lucy Heartfilia grunted softly to herself as she managed to gain her feet, not a small feat for someone who was only a month and a half away from her due date and was still working part time without slowing down in her daily routine. Granted there was no way that she could do that in her current line of work seeing as one slip-up could lead to mass chaos and possibly even death on some peoples parts. Pausing she gathered up the files on her desk and turned waddling, as some people said she did, towards the door leading to the rest of the personal offices of the infirmary. She had been promoted to second head nurse about six months before she became pregnant and she loved every second of it, granted it was extremely frightening at times since all of the patients that they dealt with here just so happened to be inmates.

Yes, working in a men's low to maximum security prison as one of three head nurses in the infirmary was one helluva scary position that she had accepted upon graduating from nursing school with honors. Granted the work here wasn't as hectic as she thought it would be, but there were so many rules and regulations that everyone had to follow on a daily basis that it was nearly suffocating. And now being a HN it was doubled, probably even triple the rules and regulations that she had to follow since she now had to look over not only inmates but also keep an eye on the employees to make sure that they were doing what they were supposed to be doing and when they were supposed to be doing it. It had already sent her to see her own doctor on several occasions due to her increase in stress and anxiety, not that that would lead her to stepping down from the position.

After all she was going to be a single mother to the twins she was currently carrying since their biological father, or sperm donor, as she would like to refer to him as, was not going to be int he picture. Due to him being married when she was dating him, not that she had had any knowledge of this fact. Hell when she had discovered that she was pregnant she had gone to him in excitement only to discover that he was married and had three children already and that he had just gotten bored and wanted to spice things up thus enter her into the picture. That's when she had taken things into her own hands and had gone directly to his wife, informed her about her asshole of a husband, then went directly to a lawyer and as of three and a half months ago he had set up two trust funds that a sizable amount of money were going to be deposited in for each child to inherit when they turned twenty five years of age. He was not going to be listed as their father nor was he allowed within six hundred yards of her or the children when they were born due to the fact that he had gotten slightly violent with her when she had served him with the court papers.

Shaking her head Lucy sighed as she pulled open her door and strode out into the hallway, looking down at the files held in her hands. Her day was just starting and it was looking like it was going to be one helluva long one since she was on paperwork detail since today was going to be busy. It was the first of the month after all and that always meant that it was certain cell blocks inmates monthly checkup time, and seeing as most of the inmates were of the...violent type she was not allowed to close to them seeing as she was pregnant and only a month and a half away from her due date and she was carrying twins and twins were known to arrive early or have rather unexpected complications during pregnancy.

"Good morning Lucy!" A cheerful voice called from the end of the hallways and Lucy looked up.

Smiling she hastened towards the man. "Good Morning Loki, how are you this morning?" She asked the other HN.

"Ah, been better not looking forward to this months checkups." He said on a groan as they waited for the guards in the guard room to buzz them through since there was a holding cell type room separating the infirmary staff offices and the infirmary. Once in the small room they would hand any items they were holding to the officer in the small security room while another officer would conduct a through pat-down before they would then be allowed to enter into the infirmary. And the same process would be conducted for those leaving the infirmary. The warden here had taken security to a whole new meaning when she had taken over the position, after all her reputation was not one to be taken lightly when applying for a position at Scarlet Penitentiary, since it had been in her family since it had fist been established nearly sixty years ago. And still to this day there had never been a single incident either publicity or privately noted.

Lucy sighed and looked up at him as the the buzzer sounded and the door slid open. "Is it maximum security?" She asked.

"No," Loki said and shook his head. "One step down from them so they might as well be max security."

Lucy groaned as she handed over the files and pulled off her jacket passing it to the man as well. "Morning guys." She greeted spreading her arms and legs as the guard gently yet firmly patted her down from head to toe. "Hows your mornings going?"

"Eh, we've had better." The one patting her down said.

"Oh?" Loki prompted as he too handed his stuff over and assumed the same position as Lucy.

"Miss Scarlet is on a rampage apparently." The one int eh guard booth said on a sigh.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked looking from one to the other with wide eyes.

"Because apparently we're getting at least four new inmates that should be in the max ward but they have such hotshot lawyers that they're in medium lockup and there's nothing we can do about it since their lawyers are apparently scheduled to come in every week for a visit with them until they can finagle their way out of here." The guard explained on a sigh.

"It's fucking bullshit if you ask me." The first guard growled as he moved to pat down Loki. "But like you said their ain't nothing we can do about it. Just cross your fingers that everything goes smoothly and nobody gets hurt."

"No kidding." Lucy murmured.

"Now, you stay as far back from everything as you can Miss Lucy." The guard in the booth said with a firm look as he handed her belongings over to her. "In your condition you shouldn't even be doing this type of work especially when there are these inmates here for the first time and are going to be testing their boundaries."

"With any luck Miss Scarlet will have extra guards here to ensure that nothing happens." Loki said and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "But don't worry, I'll make sure she stay's far back and only does the paperwork."

Lucy smiled up at him and accepted her belongings as the guard passed them back to her. "Don't worry you three, I wasn't even planing on involving myself into something, I'm almost to the safe point where the twins could come and I don't want anything to set me off and I go into early labor. I've already discussed it with the doctors and I just need to make sure I make it to nine months and then every day after that is a blessing and a half."

"And lets make sure that you make it there and past it." Loki chuckled as he grabbed his own files and motioned her towards the door that the guard was buzzing open.

Rolling her eyes but smiling non-the-less as she waddled through and into the chaos that seemed to be the infirmary as everyone hastily rushed around to prepare for the checkups. "Well," She murmured as Loki joined her as the door clanged softly shut behind them. "I think we've entered into a war-zone's med-base."

"Oh thank gods you two are here!" Some shouted and everyone froze as the attention was suddenly focused on the two of them.

"Morning." Lucy said weakly and waved slightly her cheeks turning a slight pink as she scanned the room and spotted the director of the infirmary and the senor HN as they rushed towards them their faces tight with stress. "Um, morning." She greeted when the two were in front of them. "Whats the situation?"

"Lucy you're going to be with Mira checking over the inmates." The director growled.

"What?" Loki demanded and jerked his thumb towards Lucy. "No she can't, she's eight and a half months pregnant there is no way in hell that she can be around those inmates."

"Look it's not my decision to have her looking them over." He snarled and glared at Loki.

"What Macao means that it's not his choice. Miss Scarlet sent a memo earlier this morning informing him that she and her best were going to be down here giving support since we've gained new inmates and it's going to be a rougher first of the month. But since most of the inmates like Lucy more then they like you she decided to take the risk and rotate the two of you so it's Lucy taking your spot and you are going to be doing the paperwork." Mira said putting a hand on Macao's arm to calm him down.

Lucy stared at them in shock then shook he head and put her hand protectively on her belly. "No, I'm not doing it. The stress of today alone could send me into labor, I'm not going to risk being attacked adding to that."

"Miss Scarlet thought you'd say that." Mira said apologetically, frustration in her voice as she pulled out a sheet of paper and passed it to Lucy. "This say's that if you refuse to switch duties with Loki that you are going to be put on suspension all the way through your maternity leave. Without...um...without pay."

Lucy stared at the paper, her cheeks going white in horror as she stared at it before she looked up and stared at Mira. "She can't do this, this isn't right." She murmured.

"As much as I would like to agree with you I already called the HR department and asked about it and it turns out that it's a new rule that Miss Erza added into the rules that if she gives us a direct order we have to obey unless it is a threat to our lives." Macao informed her.

"It's a threat to my twins' lives!" she cried.

"Calm down, Lucy." Mira said soothingly and stepped forward, putting her hand soothingly on the younger woman's arm. "I'm going to be conducting the checkups you are merely going to be like an assistant to me, there but in the background. I'm also going to have a nurse with us so he can also be int he lime-lite, you are more so going to be in the background taking notes and filling out the in checkup documentations of any injuries or illnesses. She didn't specify what she wanted you doing so we're going to try and have you as much in the corner as we can."

"I'm also going to have a guard posted near you in case something happens. He is going to have strict instructions to protect you at all costs." Macao informed her then grinned at her disbelieving look. "I've also gotten permission to utilize Sting and Rogue as much as I need to, so I'm giving you first choice to have whomever you wan-"

"Sting." She cut him off and nodded when he blinked down at her in surprise, a rush of relief filling her. If there was anyone who would see to it that she was guarded it would be her older half-brother whom already didn't like that she was working when she was this far along in her pregnancy. There was absolutely no doubt that he would be even more overprotective of her during this whole shitstorm. "I want Sting to guard me."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked after a moment. "He's already bent out of shape cause your working here still. Don't you think it's be best to have the more level headed Rogue guard you?"

"No," She said softly and shook her head, her hands stroking her belly soothingly. "Sting might be overprotective and domineering because I look like I'm gonna pop, but that's what I need right now because I know that if anything goes to hell he is going to make damn sure that I and his niece and nephew make it through whatever happens."

They stared at her in silence before nodding.

"We'll be in exam room one, Miss Scarlet wants us to take all the problem inmates since you and I are the most experienced though I don't think she realizes that you are nearly nine months pregnant."

"That or she just doesn't care." Loki grumbled irritably.

"Careful Loki," Lucy murmured and put her hand on his arm soothingly. "You don't know who here is going to report directly to her."

He glanced down at her and sighed shaking his head. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like or agree with what she's demanding."

"No it doesn't but you do have to respect it since she is the warden and the owner of this place." She said and shook her head. "C'mon we might as well go prepare for what is going to be a helluva long day for all of us."

* * *

To say that she was nervous was an understatement of the century, Lucy was scared out of her ever loving mind and she knew from the way that Sting was tensed up slightly in front and to the left of her he could tell and didn't like it one bit. Well, to be fair he didn't like that their boss had ordered that she be smack dab in the middle of the shitstorm.

Shifting for what had to be the millionth time Lucy reached out and gently tapped Sting with her foot.

"Yea?" He growled, his normally rough voice was now a growl.

"You don't think anything bad is going to happen today do you?" She asked softly worry clearly evident in her tone.

He turned to look at her then reached out and gently rubbed her belly. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Lucy nodded then took a deep breath and shifted slightly in her seat moments before the intercom system crackled to life.

"Attention all infirmary staff and additional support staff the mandatory first of the month health check for Ward C will now commence, be alert and cautious when evaluating the inmates." The announcer said a second before there was a loud buzzing signalling the doors to the prison wing was being temporarily opened to allow a group of inmates to pass through with their accompanying guards.

Mira glanced at Lucy as she hurriedly prepped the tools she might need for the exam. "You okay Lucy?" She prompted.

Lucy looked up from pulling the computer on the rolling desk in front of her and gave her a small tense smile. "As okay as I can be given the situation that I'm currently in yes." Looking around at the other two in the room she gave them a smile as well. "Look the quicker we start this and end it the quicker we can all take a breather and relax. So with that being said lets not loose our shit until this is over and I can escape to my office and drink some tea and try not to have a panic attack."

"Great pep talk, Luc." Sting grumbled giving her a frown.

"Hey, I'm a nurse not a inspirational speaker." She shot back with a glare. "Compared to what I really wanted to say that was freaking gold. You got anything better to say?"

He opened his mouth then closed it and glared down at her. "No."

"Then don't whine, your here to protect me not critic me." She said smugly and stuck out her tongue at him before reaching out and waking up the computer and logging onto it and pulling up the system. "System one is up and running, ready for inmate." She announced.

Mira nodded and moved to the entrance way and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. "Exam room one is ready for an inmate." She announced.

"Room one is prepped and ready!" A guard from somewhere in what they had dubbed the 'bull pen' called out. With a nod Mira turned back and moved to her spot to the right of the exam chair. Less then a minute later two guards appeared each holding the arm of a medium build man appeared in the doorway.

"Inmate 16734, Jose Porla." One of the guards announced.

Quickly entering the information into the computer Lucy pulled up the file and studied the mug shot then studied the inmate before nodding.

"Confirmed." Mira said then both she and the assisting nursed moved back as the two guards escorted him to the chair and proceeded to secure first one arm then the other to it with the restraints then secured his head with a thick padded neck restraint before carefully restraining his feet to the chair before stepping back to give the two room to work while staying close just in case somehow he escaped from his restraints.

"Checking blood pressure." Mira announced.

"Checking heart rate." Her assistant announced.

Lucy took a deep breathed and readied herself for the grueling hours to come. One thing was clear, it was going to be one helluva long day since once a first of the month check-up was started they couldn't put it on pause to take lunch breaks since it was such a tense time for the guards and the infirmary workers since one slip up could mean chaos and someone could end up harmed.

* * *

Lucy shifted in her seat yet again as she struggled to get comfortable as her body told her yet again that it didn't like to be sitting in one spot for this long without her getting up and walking around at least a little bit. _Hang in there sweethearts,_ she thought softly as she stroked her belly and let out a sigh, _we have to be at least a little over halfway through all the inmates, after that I'll walk around for a little bit and get us something to eat._

A soft knock at the doorway drew all their attention.

"Um, I have a small lunch for Miss Heartfilia." A light brown haired man said looking around before his eyes landed on Lucy. "And you must be she." He said and moved quickly over and gently placed a bottle of vitamin water and a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap down to the side of the computer. "Miss Scarlet in formed the kitchen that you would be needing this and some smaller snacks later in the day since you're going to be to busy or probably to exhausted to leave the infirmary. For now here's this, the rest will be waiting for you in your office."

Lucy stared down at the sandwich and her mouth filled with saliva just staring at it, temporarily forgetting her manners her hands shot out and she snatched it off the table. Ripping through the saran wrap as if it were tissue paper and taking a huge bit out of it she moaned at the flavors that burst onto her tongue as her eyes closed as she chewed as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"I think my sister would like to say that the food and water is very much welcome and appreciated, give her thanks to whomever made the sandwich as well as to Miss Scarlett for thinking so far ahead." Sting said with a chuckle and patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"Uh, will do." He said with a nod before turning and hurrying from the room.

"Um, do you need a moment or are you good to go?" Mira said her hand in front of her grinning mouth as she tried to smother her laughter.

"I'm good." Lucy managed around another mouthful of food before grinning and holding up her thumb just to make sure that they got the message.

"Alright, then we're ready for the next inmate." The assistant said assumed position away from the chair as Mira moved towards the doorway and called out into the bull pen.

"Didn't know you were that hungry or I would have done something about it." Sting murmured softly as they waited.

"I didn't either." Lucy murmured back just as softly as she paused from eating to open her water and take a drink while saving the other inmates file and exiting out of it before refreshing the system and glancing up as the sound of footsteps approached and rattling of chains.

Her heart nearly froze in her chest as she took in the sight of the massive man two smaller guards were escorting into the room.

"Inmate 658973, Laxus Dreyar." The guard announced.

As if she were programed to impute the information Lucy stared at the screen and the photo of the man glaring back at her from the screen she looked up and her breath froze to see him glaring at her from the doorway, the same condescendingly bored look on his face. Jerking her eyes away from his she looked at Mira and gave a nod.

"Confirmed." Mira said and waited until the guards backed away one of them passing a file to Mira.

"These are his documents, inmate 658973 was transferred to this facility two weeks ago, this is his first visit to the infirmary." He told her.

Nodding Mira passed the file to Sting who in turn passed it to Lucy whom set aside her sandwich and flicked open the file. "It will take a minute to input the data into the system."

"Understood." The guards said and rested with their hands clasped behind their backs eyes trained on the inmate who sat staring back at them.

Rolling her shoulders Lucy wasted no time creating his medical file and adding all the noted injuries as well as civilian medical information into the digital file. "Done. Continue with exam." She announced a mere minute later.

"Faster then normal, your getting good." Mira chuckled then smoothed her features and took a deep breath. "Checking blood press-"

"The sound of the alarm blaring made her jump back from the inmate and knocking over the rolling tray holding medical tools and spilling them across the floor with a loud clangs.

"Sting?" Lucy demanded, terror making her heart clench as her hands dropped protectively to her belly.

"Stay calm." He said and automatically reached for his baton.

Seconds later the intercom crackled to life. "Inmates have escaped bounds, remain calm and in your designated areas."

The sound of raised voices grew louder and louder until there were the sounds of outright brawls outside the doorway.

"Go, I've got them covered!" Sting ordered as Mira and her assistant rushed to the corner to stand in front of Lucy as if to give her an extra cover.

"Looks like the perfect record has just been broken." Laxus chuckled from the exam chair his voice deep and rumbling.

"Erza's gonna be pissed." Mira murmured, her hand slipping into Lucy's as if to comfort her.

"Get back!" Sting roared as her took a fighting stance.

"I don't think so." A voice sneered moving closer to the doorway. "We've heard there are two lovely women in here ripe for the picking, as well as a very high profile inmate that we're dying to be introduced to."

"This second is under lock down get your asses onto the ground!" Sting roared seconds before something was launched at him and he staggered back before two prisoners tackled him to the ground and dragged him out of the room all the while throwing hits and kicks at him as he fought back.

Lucy felt her face drain of color as four inmates strolled into the room, sneers on their faces as their eyes scanned the room and landed on the corner in which the three of them were huddled.

"Ah look one of them is pregnant, guess we don't have to worry about that." one chuckled.

"Guess not huh?" Another cackled.

"Lets have some fun before we say hello to our fell inmate." The obvious leader sneered.

The sound tearing filled the room before there was a deep sigh. "I'm not against all of you idiots rebelling against eh guards if you want to waste your energy and end up strapped to a bed as they treat your injuries that all good for you. But I won't sit by and calmly let you hurt these two, especially the pregnant blond one. I'll give you to the time it takes to rip through the rest of these to get your asses out of this exam room."

"Good luck getting out of those!" One of them laughed then jerked back as Laxus yanked his arm up, seemingly effortlessly ripping through the restraint as he gripped the one holding his head and tearing that off off before standing and tearing through first one then the other leg restraints.

"Times up." He growled and stalked towards them.

As one the four converged on him.


End file.
